Histoire d'amour
by PtitLu89
Summary: Un petit Drarry sans prétention :


**Note de l'auteur :** Petite nouvelle dans le monde de la ficton. Soyez pas trop méchant, siou plaît é.è

**Warning :** Il s'agit d'une histoire YAOI (relation entre deux hommes), donc les homophobes, on fout le camp merci U_U

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent tous à JK. Rowling, comme chacun le sait :)

* * *

**Histoire d'amour**

POV Draco :

Je déambule dans la cour de Poudlard, quand j'entends quelqu'un m'appelé. Je me retourne et constate qu'il s'agit de mon meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini. Une fois à ma hauteur, il commence à me dire, affolé :

- Viens vite à l'infirmerie, Potter ne va pas bien !

Je me mets à courir sens même attendre Blaise. Je crois que je n'ai jamais couru aussi vite de toute ma vie ! Deux minutes plus tard je suis devant l'infirmerie. Savez-vous pourquoi je suis là ? Non ? Et bien tout simplement parce que j'aime Harry. Oui le Prince des Serpentard, le fils du bras droit de Voldemort, blablablabla, est amoureux du Survivant. Personne n'est au courant sauf Blaise, qui essai de savoir si Harry est amoureux de quelqu'un. Et accessoirement de savoir de qui il s'agit. Mais je pense que s'il est amoureux ce n'est certainement pas de moi. On est sensés être ennemis depuis notre première année a Poudlard. Bien sur pour moi il ne la jamais été. J'étais obligé à cause de mon père. Foutu mangemort. J'ai prévu de tuer mon père pendant la bataille finale. On pourra vivre un amour parfait ! Enfin … si Harry veux bien de moi.

Je rentre dans l'infirmerie mais Pompom n'est pas là. Je m'assois à coté du beau brun. Lorsque l'infirmière revient finalement dans son royaume aux murs blancs, elle stoppe tout mouvement le temps d'une dizaine de secondes. Je crois qu'elle est surprise de me voir là. Pourtant elle ne me chasse pas et me donne même des nouvelles de l'état de santé d'Harry.

- Ne vous en faite pas, il est juste dans un léger coma il devrait bientôt sortir.

Même si je ne voulais rien laisser paraître, je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement.

DM&HP

Je suis là à coté de toi. Cela fait maintenant presque deux mois que tu es dans le coma. Ton état c'est aggravé sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Pompom refuse de me donner le moindre détail. Je culpabilise quand je te vois ainsi, même si je sais que je ne suis en rien responsable. Mais je m'en veux de ne pouvoir rien faire pour te sortir de là.

Je suis encore venu te voir. Alors que je commençais à perdre espoir, je te vois bougé. Tu essais d'ouvrir les yeux. Mais je n'ai pas envi que tu me vois là. Je ne sais pas comment tu vas réagir. Alors plutôt que d'essuyer un possible refus, je préfère partir.

DM&HP

POV Harry :

Je sens un poids sur mon matelas, tandis qu'un parfum que je connais bien embaume l'air autour de moi. J'essai d'ouvrir les yeux, mais quand j'y parviens enfin, personne n'est là. Est-ce que c'était mon imagination ou autre chose ?

- Enfin vous êtes réveillé !!

- Mal à la tête.

- C'est normal. Vous êtes dans le coma depuis deux mois.

- Qui était là il y a quelque instant, sur le lit ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit de vous le dire.

Je la regarde avec un regard que je veux noir, mais mon esprit est encore un peu embrouillé. Je crois que je l'ai attendrit plus qu'autre chose puisqu'elle finit par céder.

- C'était Monsieur Malfoy, Monsieur Potter

- Malfoy ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Ce fut malheureusement la seule réponse qu'ait put me fournir Pomfresh

DM&HP

POV Draco

Pourquoi suis-je resté près de lui ? Peut-être que j'espérais qu'il me dise qu'il m'… Attends une seconde. Comment je peux penser ça ? Je suis un Malfoy merde ! Les Malfoy n'espèrent pas être aimé et ne sont pas sensé aimer.

Je ne dois pas être un Malfoy comme les autres, ce qui n'est peut-être pas plus mal.

La tristesse s'empare malgré tout de moi. Je jette la dignité malfoyenne au placard et je cours en direction de ma chambre. En arrivant je m'étale de tout mon long sur mon lit et je pleure. Depuis quand n'avais-je pas pleurer ? Je ne sais pas mais ça fait du bien.

Je crois que j'ai loupé le repas. Blaise doit s'inquiéter.

J'entends frapper mais je ne bouge pas. Pas envie. Pourtant la porte s'ouvre. Je suppose que c'est Blaise. Il s'approche et me console maladroitement, sans me poser de question. Il sait déjà ce qui me hante.

DM&HP

POV Ron :

Hermione et moi rendons visite à Harry :

- Comment vas-tu mon frère ?

- Moyen. C'est la première fois que vous venez me voir ?

- Euh…Oui. Désolé Harry on ne pouvait pas avant.

Me dit Hermione avec un air d'excuse sur le visage.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Pourquoi ce n'est pas la forme ?

- Draco est venu me voir et je ne sais pas pourquoi, sa me tracasse.

Nous nous regardons dans les yeux pendant qu'Harry regarde ses couvertures.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu as appelé la Fouine par son prénom. Depuis quand ?

- Depuis que je sais qu'il est resté tout le temps près de moi lorsque j'étais dans le coma.

- Harry tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

- Oui. Pourquoi ?

- Tu as l'air bizarre.

- Non, Hermione ce n'est rien rassure toi.

-Bon d'accord on te laisse. Repose-toi bien.

Et nous partons, une foule de questions en tête. J'ai l'impression qu'Hermione à découvert quelque chose mais elle ne voudra pas me le dire alors je vais attendre.

DM&HP

POV Draco :

Maintenant que je me sens mieux j'explique tout à Blaise. A la fin de mon explication il me convint de retourner le voir pour qu'Harry et moi puissions avoir une « discussion ».

Sur le chemin de l'infirmerie, je vois la Belette et la Sang-de-bourbe. Je me cache dans un coin pour éviter de déclencher une énième dispute lorsque j'entends :

- Continus seul Ron j'ai un dernier truc à faire et je te rejoins à la salle commune des Gryffondor.

Je vois le rouquin passer et une minute après, la Sang-de-bourbe se trouve devant mon nez.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas discret mon très cher Malfoy.

- Tu me veux quoi ?

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser des questions. Que veux-tu à Harry ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

- Ca me fait que c'est mon meilleur ami et je veux savoir. Donc dit moi ce que tu lui veux.

- Lui parler.

- Et de quoi plus précisément ?

- …

- Je crois savoir.

- Dis toujours on verra bien.

- Mais avant je veux que tu répondes à mes questions.

- Comme tu veux.

- Alors, premièrement, pourquoi es-tu resté près d'Harry durant ces deux derniers mois ?

Et deuxièmement, pourquoi tu ne voulais pas qu'il soit au courant ?

- Vieille bique, elle à vendue la mèche.

- Pardon ?

- Je suis sûr que c'est Pompom qui lui a tout dit.

Je commençais à fulminer dans mon coin mais le regard de Granger a commencer à peser sur moi. J'ai donc consentis à répondre à ses questions, fort indiscrète, soit dit en passant :

- Je disais : parce que je ne veux pas perdre ma très chère Némésis et qu'il se moquerait de moi s'il était au courant.

- Je ne te crois pas.

- Alors tu connais déjà les réponses.

- Je voulais simplement vérifier. Donc j'avais raison ?

- … Oui

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dis avant ?

- Je ne sais pas. Probablement par peur de devenir la principale raison d'une soudaine hilarité chez les Gryffon.

- Tu n'as pas tort. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on découvre que tu as finalement un cœur. Bref, je te laisse aller lui parler.

- Ok. Et… merci

- Mais de rien Malfoy, cela me fait plaisir.

Et elle part me laissant seul dans mon coin.

Je retourne à l'infirmerie. Sitôt que j'ai ouvert les portes, je le vois.

- Tu veux quoi ?

- Toi.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de réagir que je lui saute dessus pour l'embrasser. Mais à mon plus grand malheur, il me repousse.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- A ton avis ?

- Mais moi je ne t'aime pas je ne veux pas de toi alors va-t-en !!

- Mais… Mais…

- Dégage je t'ai dit !!!!

Et je pars. Je n'aurais jamais du écouter Blaise ni cette saleté de sang-de-bourbe. Comme si Potter pouvait m'aimer moi, Draco Malfoy !

Je ne regarde pas où je vais alors je percute Hermione.

- Alors comment ça s'est passé ?

Je ne lui réponds pas

- Ne me dis pas qu'il t'a rejeté ?

- Comment as-tu su ?

- Alors c'est ça ?

- Oui, mais com…

- Un jour, il m'a dit qu'il savait depuis longtemps qu'il t'aimait et que si c'était réciproque il serait le plus heureux des hommes, mais si ça ne l'est pas il pensera que c'est pour l'utiliser que tu as fais ça.

- Je n'oserais jamais lui faire ça !

- Mais qu'as-tu fais pour qu'il te rejette ?

- C'est-à-dire que…

- Tu as foncé sans parler, c'est ça ?

- …

- Ne t'inquiète pas je vais m'arrangé pour qu'il change d'avis.

- Merci mais pourquoi fait tu ça ?

- Je veux le bonheur d'Harry, même si c'est avec toi. Par contre je crois que tu ne te sens pas bien.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu m'as dit merci pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une heure.

- Les gens peuvent changer.

- Je sais.

Je pars en la laissant plantée là, et avant que je tourne elle me dit :

- Bientôt tout seras arrangé.

Je l'espère Granger, je l'espère …

DM&HP

POV Harry :

Mais pourquoi m'a-t-il embrassé ? Je ne voulais pas que ça aille aussi vite et je crois que je lui ai fais de la peine. Mais on aurait put parler ! C'est vrai, quoi ! On saute pas sur les gens comme ça !

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre, me sortant de mes pensées.

- Hermione ? Que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'es pas reparti avec Ron ?

- Il faut que je te parle.

- Ah, de quoi ?

- De Malfoy.

- Plus précisément ?

- Son amour pour toi.

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, il ne m'aimera jamais.

- Alors comment je sais que tu l'as rejeté ?

- Malfoy t'a tout raconté ?

- Oui. Et je trouve que tu as très mal réagis.

- Tu n'aurais pas réagis pareille peut-être si ça avait été Ron ?

- Euh… peut-être mais je ne l'aurais pas envoyé balader. Je lui aurais proposée de discuté !

- Tu as peut-être raison.

- Bien sûr que j'ai raison ! Je dirai même plus : j'ai toujours raison.

- Tu crois qu'il me pardonnera ?

- Mais oui, bien sur, je lui ai dit que j'allais tout arrangée.

- Merci 'Mione, je t'adore.

Un sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres.

- Quoi ?

- Devine qui m'a dit merci deux fois en moins d'une heure.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Malfoy !!!

- Il a changé mon petit blondinet…

- Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha.

Ron arrive, mais je crois que ce n'est pas le bon moment. Si Hermione voulait bien arrêter de rire bêtement, aussi ! Bien entendu, voir une Hermione à moitié écroulé parterre ne peut qu'attisé la curiosité de notre rouquin préféré :

- Il se passe quoi ici ?

- Malfoy…haha… est le petit…hahaha… blondinet … à Harry !!!!!!!

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!

Merci Ron, ça fait plaisir. La solidarité masculine ça lui passe au dessus, hein ! Vive l'amitié, moi j'vous l'dis.

- Arrêtez de rire !!!

- Piouf désolé Harry… Hahahaha

- Allez rigoler ailleurs !!

Et la on dit, merci Madame Pomfresh. Et les deux baleines partent toujours en riant. Moi qui pensais que Ron le prendrait mal, j'me suis trompé. J'en viens même à me demandé si j'aurai pas préféré une bonne syncope …

DM&HP

POV Ron :

Nous retournons à la salle commune avec beaucoup de difficulté. Heureusement que les murs nous ont soutenu, littéralement, dans notre hilarité. Après être rentrés, on s'est un peu calmé.

- Moi qui pensais que tu allais mal le prendre.

- Quoi donc ?

- Que Harry aime Malfoy.

- Depuis le temps que je l'ai remarqué je me suis habitué.

- Donc toi aussi tu l'as compris depuis longtemps. Je me demande qui d'autre s'en est également aperçu.

- Hum.

Silence.

Silence total.

Silence absolu.

Silence de mort.

Un ange passe.

Puis un autre.

Suivit d'une armée d'anges.

Je prends finalement en mains mon courage de Gryffondor et je me jette à l'eau :

- Je voudrais te parler. En tête à tête.

- Bien sûr, viens dans ma chambre de préfète en chef, on sera plus tranquille.

Et a ce moment là, j'ai l'impression que je deviens rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Heureusement pour moi, Hermione est à quelques pas devant moi, ce qui fait qu'elle ne le remarque pas.

DM&HP

POV Hermione :

Je rentre finalement dans ma chambre suivis de Ron. Il a une tête bizarre.

- Puisque Harry et Malfoy sont en « couple » on pourrait peut-être si mettre aussi, tu ne crois pas ?

- Oui je pense. Tu as quelqu'un en vue ?

- Oui, c'est…

- C'est qui ?

- …toi.

- …

- Hermione ?

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui.

A l'entente de ce mot je lui saute dans les bras et l'embrasse.

- Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

- Non je t'ai embrassé pour le fun…bien sur que oui gros bêta !

Je n'arrête pas de l'embrasser, je suis trop heureuse !! Je croyais qu'il n'allait jamais me le demander. J'avoue, je n'osais pas faire le premier pas. Heureusement qu'un de nous deux a finit par se décider !

DM&HP

POV Draco :

Je suis dans ma chambre de préfet en chef avec Blaise, je lui ai absolument tout raconté de ce qui s'est passé. Il est content pour moi.

J'espère que Granger a réussi à le convaincre. Sinon je suis foutu. Mais je pense qu'elle y est parvenue. Elle a l'air d'être assez persuasive, même si c'est une Sang-de-bourbe

- Dis, Draco. Est-ce que tu crois que je pourrais sortir avec une Gryffondor ?

- Tu te moquais de moi pour Harry, mais tu n'es pas mieux, et d'abord pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas sortir avec une Gryffon ?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être à cause de cette stupide guerre inter-maisons.

- La mini-belette.

- …comment as-tu su ?

- Toi non plus tu n'es pas discret.

- Pourquoi moi non plus ?

- Granger m'a fait remarquer que je ne l'étais pas.

- Et tu l'as laissé dire ?

- Oui.

- Tu as bien changé depuis que tu as découverts que tu aimes Potter.

- Ca aussi elle me l'a dit, tu ferai mieux de sortir avec elle.

- Elle préfère Weasley, et moi je préfère Ginny.

- Je me renseignerais, je te dois bien ca.

- Merci, t'es un vrai pote.

DM&HP

POV Harry :

Enfin j'ai pus sortir de cette infirmerie, j'en avais marre.

Il faut que je trouve Draco pour parler. Je demande à face de bouledogue si elle l'a pas vu mais elle me dit non. D'un autre côté je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle m'ait vraiment dit la vérité.

Tiens, voilà Zabini.

- T'aurais pas vu Draco ?

- Justement il te cherche.

- Très bien… Il t'a raconté ?

- Oui.

- C'est assez gênant ... Conduis-moi à lui s'il-te-plaît.

- Suis-moi.

Il commence à avancer, je le suis. On passe par des tonnes d'escaliers, moi qui croyais que ça chambre de préfet était au cachot, apparemment c'est au septième étage. Sa tombe bien mon dortoir aussi. Mais les chambre de préfet ne sont pas sensées être près des autres chambres de leur maison ? Hum. Y aura-t-il du Dumbledore là dessous …

- Et voilà.

- Merci.

- C'est tout naturel, voyons.

Je frappe à la porte et elle s'ouvre toute seule. Je rentre et vois Draco allongé sur le lit en train de lire un roman … d'amour !?!? Je n'en crois pas mes yeux ! Le temps que je me remette du choque, il est debout devant moi. Et il se met a m'embrassé. Mais je veux que nous discutions avant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Gné ?

- Pourquoi m'a tu rejeté à l'infirmerie ?

- Je ne voulais pas précipiter les choses. Je voulais que l'on discute et que l'on se connaisse un peu mieux, et surtout savoir si tu était sincère.

- Il fallait me le dire au lieu de m'expulser de l'infirmerie.

- Désolé mais ça ne m'a pas plut que tu m'embrasses sans prévenir, j'ai dit ça sans réfléchir.

- Mais pourquoi m'embrasses-tu alors ?

- On peut très bien se connaître en faisant ça.

DM&HP

POV Blaise :

Le lendemain matin nous arrivons, Ginny et moi, devant la porte de la Grande Salle, nous voyons Harry et Draco main dans la main. Et ils nous voient aussi. Ils se rapprochent des portes, nous entrons tous ensemble. La Grande Salle s'est tut dès qu'elle elle nous a vu. Draco se met a embrasser Harry et j'offre le même supplice à Ginny. On se met tous à la table des Gryffi. Quelques minutes après, Ron et Hermione arrivent en train de se faires des papouilles.

DM&HP

POV Draco :

Le mage noir n'est pas encore mort, mais tout le monde répète que ça ne va pas tarder, qu'Harry va tout arranger. Alors comme ca Harry n'est juste qu'un outil ? Vous n'êtes que des égoïstes. Harry n'est pas qu'un simple objet, c'est aussi un être humain comme vous et moi. Mais ça, bien trop de gens ont fini par l'oublier.

DM&HP

Face de serpent est la dans la cour de Poudlard. Harry se bat contre lui, pendant que moi je m'occupe de mon père, et tous les autre des mangemort.

Enfin j'ai réussi à tuer mon géniteur. Je vais pouvoir vivre un grand amour sans encombre avec mon p'tit lion.

Harry et le Lord se battent toujours, les deux lancent en même temps un avada. Je m'interpose et je reçois les sorts. Je sens la mort arrivée. Je commence à avoir froid. Harry me prends dans ses bras, il me supplie de résister mais je n'y arrive pas.

DM&HP

POV Harry :

Pourquoi s'est-il interposé ? Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt, je tiens trop à lui !

Je suis dans une rage folle, je me dirige sur le Lord envois un avada, fatal.

Je me mets à pleurer, Hermione et Ron me suivent. Une minute après tout le monde se met a pleuré. Je ne pensais pas qu'autant de gens tenaient à lui. C'est peut-être le fait de voir plein de gens pleurer qui les font pleurer à leur tour. Ou alors ils ont compris que Draco était bon quand il a tué son père.

Les larmes ne tombent pas sur le sol mais vont en direction de Draco. Il brille. Je le lâche, mais je pleure encore. Soudain il arrête de briller et se remet à respirer. Je lui saute dessus, complètement aux anges. Je ne sais pas comment il a survécu mais ce n'est pas le plus important pour l'instant.

- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

- Je ne … voulais pas … que tu meurs.

- Tu sais que tu as risqué ta vie ? C'est grâce à tout Poudlard si tu es encore en vit.

- …

- Draco ?

- Je pensais que si je mourrais, ce serait en étant seul et mal aimé de tout le monde sauf de toi, Hermione et Ron.

- Tu te trompes ! Tout le monde a pleuré pour toi quand tu as reçu les avadas.

- Quand tu as commencé à sortir avec Harry, tout le monde pensait qu'il était fou. Mais au fil de temps ils ont appris à te connaître et au final à t'apprécier.

- Merci … à tous.

End


End file.
